


Ghosts

by bowsie22



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 00:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowsie22/pseuds/bowsie22
Summary: Albus did stay as a ghost. However, he wasn’t haunting the school. A continuation of chapter 4 of my Scamandore CollectionAnother one for the ABC challenge! G for ghost





	Ghosts

Harry swore as he tripped over another root. The things he did for Draco and his potions. Another night in the Forbidden Forest searching for herb. Draco said it would make the potion ten times more effective. When he asked why it wasn’t a common ingredient, Draco told him it was extinct, but Harry was determined to prove him wrong. His Draco would get the best ingredients for his potions, even if it killed Harry. Which, he thought, looking at the trees around him, it might just. Damn it, he was lost in the Forbidden Forest!

“Harry? What are you doing here?”

He didn’t scream. He just shouted. Loudly. Wand held defensibly in front of him, Harry whirled around.

“Professor?”

It was Dumbledore. Since he died last year, Harry had prayed that Albus would show up somewhere in the castle. Harry missed him and his weird, sometimes useless advice. The man had become family to him. And now, here he was. Younger, but Harry would recognise those eyes and that smile anywhere.

“Professor, you’re a ghost.”

“I am.”

“Why aren’t you in the school? Why are you haunting the forest?”

Albus chuckled, a familiar sound that sent a stab of pain through Harry’s heart.

“There’s a very good reason for that, I assure you.”

“Who?”

“Me.”

Again, not a scream. Another man had appeared next to Albus. Younger, wearing quite old-fashioned clothing, with a large grin on his face, Harry could admit that he was attractive.

“Hello. I’m afraid I must apologise. I’m the reason Albus is here and not in the school building.”

“You? Professor, why are you staying for this guy?”

“Harry, this is Newt. We met a long, long time ago. I, like you, were lost in the forest and Newt led me back to the castle. We spent that time talking, getting to know   
each other. By the time we reached Hogwarts, I knew I had met my soulmate.”

“Oh Albus, you’re so sweet.”

It was kind of adorable, two ghosts cuddling in front of him.

“So, that’s why I don’t go to the school. Newt’s body is still in the forest so his spirit can’t leave. I spent over a hundred years without him. Now we have eternity together, I don’t plan on missing any of it. But, if you ever need me Harry, I am here. Simply let loose a Lumos Maxima and I will come.”

“Thanks Professor. It’s good to know that I can always count on you.”

“Now, I believe it is quite a bit past curfew? Let’s get you back to the castle.”

Harry followed the couple, grinning at how cute they were. They held hands as they walked, laughing and giggling together. It was nice to see Professor Dumbledore so relaxed and happy. It was a rare sight.

“Here we are my boy, Hogwarts.”

“Oh! Thank you, Professor. Thank you, Newt.”

“Like I said Harry, anytime.”

Harry turned when he reached the door, still faintly able to see the two figures standing at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. As he waved goodbye, they turned and faded into the darkness, to spend eternity together.


End file.
